Owls
'Owls '''are birds that in ''The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands and the Tree of Life. Appearance In the Real World A large, round head and huge, forward-facing eyes are features that make an owl instantly recognisable. They also have a sharp, downward-facing beak (or bill), and soft, cryptically coloured plumage. Males and females are generally similar in appearance, although the female is often up to 25% larger Information In the Real World Owls possess large, forward-facing eyes and ear-holes, a hawk-like beak, a flat face, and usually a conspicuous circle of feathers, a facial disc, around each eye. The feathers making up this disc can be adjusted to sharply focus sounds from varying distances onto the owls' asymmetrically placed ear cavities. Most birds of prey have eyes on the sides of their heads, but the stereoscopic nature of the owl's forward-facing eyes permits the greater sense of depth perception necessary for low-light hunting. Although owls have binocular vision, their large eyes are fixed in their sockets—as are those of most other birds—so they must turn their entire heads to change views. As owls are farsighted, they are unable to clearly see anything within a few centimeters of their eyes. Caught prey can be felt by owls with the use of filoplumes—hairlike feathers on the beak and feet that act as "feelers". Their far vision, particularly in low light, is exceptionally good. Owls can rotate their heads and necks as much as 270°. Owls have 14 neck vertebrae compared to seven in humans, which makes their necks more flexible. They also have adaptations to their circulatory systems, permitting rotation without cutting off blood to the brain: the foramina in their vertebrae through which the vertebral arteries pass are about 10 times the diameter of the artery, instead of about the same size as the artery as in humans; the vertebral arteries enter the cervical vertebrae higher than in other birds, giving the vessels some slack, and the carotid arteries unite in a very large anastomosis or junction, the largest of any bird's, preventing blood supply from being cut off while they rotate their necks. Other anastomoses between the carotid and vertebral arteries support this effect History Beware the Zimwi When the Lion Guard go searching for The Zimwi, an owl hoots. Kion points out that it's an owl, but Bunga tries to change his mind by suggesting that it's the Zimwi. The Tree of Life Ullu acts as the Night Pride's lookout warning them of incoming danger or threats. The River of Patience When Makucha, Chuluun and Ora has arrived at Mountain Pass when Ullu saw them she's thinks they going attack. She's had to warned Night Pride. Little Old Ginterbong In the beginning, there is a crisis near the mountain pass, Ullu spots Makucha's Army trying to hurt the Strange Creature and alerts the Night Pride, later, she hears Granny Ginterbong and suggests she’s near a river. Long Live the Queen After the Night Pride and Lion Guard chase off Makucha's Army, Ullu comes in and tells Rani that Queen Janna needs her and the Night Pride, Kion says he’ll take care of the tigers when Ullu says that Janna needs Kion as well. The Lake of Reflection When Kion reflects that he remembers that he’s a leader, Ullu flies in and says that Chuluun, Ora, Makucha and Mama Binturong are headed back up the mountain pass, Kion orders Ullu to warn the Night Pride Triumph of the Roar In the morning Ullu reaches the Night Pride and saying she dosed off, It was morning then Ullu sees Makucha's Army, Ora's Bank and Chuluun she tries to warn the Night Pride but Mama Binturong pushes her down when Smun's Prickle surrounds her when Ullu looks 270 degrees to the right and Smun's Prickle gets scared and Ullu alerts the Night Pride and The Lion Guard Journey to the Pride Lands Ullu reaches Rani and says a cheetah is headed up the mountain pass. Notable Owls in The Lion Guard *Ullu Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Birds of Prey Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life Category:Tree of Life's Inhabitants